Someday
by Di-Bee
Summary: Il y a des jours où on voit le côté sombre de la vie pour mieux être ébloui par son éclat... fic déprime...J


Titre : Someday

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Il y a des jours où on voit le côté sombre de la vie pour mieux être ébloui par son éclat...

Rating : K

Pairing :

Notes de l'auteur : Cette one shot, m'est venue, dans un jour d'assez grande déprime, seule face à mon clavier. J'avais d'abord décidé de mettre "au propre" les quelques mots d'anglais que j'avais dans la tête, puis, sont venus, tous seuls, les mots français qui accompagnaient l'image que j'avais exprimée, cette fic est triste, mais, pas tant que ça. Il n'y a pas d'action, il n'y a pas vraiment à proprement parler de romance, j'aurai pu remplacer l'un des persos par un autre, mais, enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant...

Merci à Midship.

Histoire :

_Someday,_

Someday, you will ask , if there's something better on Earth,

_  
Someday, you 'll find out, that tomorrow will be better, _

_  
But, someday, you'll ask, around you, did tomorrow exist, who are we to say that tomorrow we will stay here, and scream, to the face of the world, I'm alive, and nothing can reach me, today._

_  
Someday, you'll just doubt on your existence, and, then, you'll discover there's always people who can help you, who can open your eyes to see the world, not as a gigantic war game, but as a place where living can be great._

_  
And, the day you find this person, you'll promise never try to let her go,_

_  
Because, someday, it would be too late, after a while, to try to reach happiness again, it'll be the end._

_  
A day, it'll be your end, and that, nothing, no one, could ever stop it._

_  
Someday, we'll see the end of our world, _

_  
And those days will be the beginning of our new life._

Il marchait, il marchait, depuis des heures, déjà, sous la pluie battante, mais, il n'en ressentait pas les effets, il avait comme l'impression d'être déconnecté, hors du temps...

D'être complètement passé à côté de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre à nouveau...

Il l'a laissée partir...

Il aurait pu la rattraper, essayer, lui parler, mais il l'a laissée partir...

Seule, dans la nuit. Elle était assez forte pour résister, mais lui, ...

Il réfléchissait, et ne trouvait pas de solution...

Il n'avait pas de solution, pour palier ce vide, ce manque qu'elle avait laissé, cette place vide, près de lui, dont il savait que personne n'arriverait à la remplir à nouveau. Elle avait été sa deuxième chance... Il avait eu Shannon, enlevée par ce qu'il fallait d'appeler le destin, pour ne pas l'appeler par un nom qui aurait ravivé sa colère, sa rage à les venger, toutes les deux.

Il sentait les gouttes de pluie ruisseler sur son visage, comme les larmes qu'il n'avait pas su verser. Juste un masque de douleur, comme à l'enterrement.

Puis, elle était arrivée, au moment où il ne l'attendait plus, elle était arrivée, et il avait trouvé un autre but que de marcher tout droit en espérant un jour une lumière blanche au bout de ce tunnel de noirceur, dans un monde qu'il essayait, parfois en vain, de comprendre, il avait vu son sourire, et il avait su qu'il aimerait en être la cause, il avait, d'une certaine façon, retrouvé goût à une vie qui ne serait pas faite d'un simple enchaînement de dangers, tous insurmontables, comme une petite fourmi qui gravit des montagnes, parce qu'elle veut arriver de l'autre côté.

Avant, avant elle, il enchaînait les missions, espérant qu'un jour, il gagnerait le droit à la paix.

Elle avait été une lueur, au fond de ses yeux, et maintenant, elle était partie.

Cette fois, les gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient ses joues n'étaient plus seules celles que la pluie avait déposées là, il pleurait sa vie perdue, il n'avait pas su la retenir...

Il marchait, inlassablement, il savait que rien ne l'arrêterait, mais que rien ne pourrait le faire revivre de nouveau...

Elle était partie...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ce rêve, qui revenait, inlassablement, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se revoyait, après son départ, désespéré, errant, à travers les rues aux trottoirs imbibés de pluie, glissants à souhait, les voitures qui passaient près de lui l'éclaboussant d'une giclée d'eau, les petites lueurs des phares qui éclairaient le long tunnel de sa vie d'une lumière ténue, comme inexistante, comme perçue à travers une vitre, de celle des vitrines qui montrent aux enfants, à Noël, les plus beau rêves, pour ensuite s'évanouir dans la nuit, l'obscurité.

Il se retourna, son réveil indiquait cinq heures, il était encore tôt, elle dormait, paisiblement, sa peau à quelques centimètres, seule sa respiration régulière troublait le silence de la pièce.

Dans quelques heures, ils se lèveraient, et iraient tranquillement travailler, il l'avait retrouvée, lueur étincelante, sur son chemin, il avait retrouvé sa volonté d'avancer, mais, cette fois, ils avançaient ensemble, et, à chacun de leurs pas, elle éclairait le chemin, plus efficace que n'importe laquelle des lampes qu'ils auraient pu trouver.

Le soleil venait de se lever, et commençait à entrer dans la pièce par l'interstice entre les volets mal joints, allumant sur les cheveux de sa compagne une étincelle rousse, feu d'artifice dans une plaine désertée. Elle remua, se retourna, s'installant inconsciemment plus confortablement dans ses bras. Il lui sourit, même si elle ne pouvait le voir, il avait retrouvé la sérénité, dans cette bulle, hors du temps, de l'espace, elle finit pas ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Bonjour, Jen », lui chuchota-t-il.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, ils allaient l'affronter ensemble, côte à côte. Il savait qu'il aurait quelqu'un près de lui, son ange matériel, et le spectre de Shannon et de leur fille.

Certains jours, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir autour de soi le monde se dessiner, aussi clair que quelques gouttes de pluies...


End file.
